New Blood
by Alavons-Child
Summary: I hate these... um... Vampires, a spooky murderous cult and lots of lurve..please RR
1. new blood

Chapter one: New blood

It was the first day of the new school term at Pleasantsville high and Tommy and Lori had arrived early. They headed for Tommy's locker expecting their best friend Merton Dingle to be there waiting for them and were slightly concerned when there was no sign of him. It wasn't like Merton to break with habit. He was always at Tommy's locker a whole half hour before the bell rings for the school day to begin, even earlier on the first day of term. They waited for a while searching the crowd. Merton isn't the hardest person to spot. His pale completion, spiked hair and flamboyant gothic appearance meant that he stuck out like a sore thumb in Pleasantsville. Finally with only five minuets until lessons began the pair headed for the English classroom.

As they rounded the corner they spotted him twitching impatiently outside the door.

"Merton!" Tommy called. The Goth turned to face his friends. Tommy punched him painfully on the arm as a welcome but given the fact that Tommy was Pleasantville's heavily built football legend, Merton was sent tumbling. Lori helped him up.

"Where have you been?" She asked exasperated, "We've been looking for you all morning."

"Here" Merton explained, glancing down the corridor as though waiting for a train.

"Outside the English room?" Tommy asked perplexed "Why?"

Merton's eyes blazed with happiness as he delved into his bag and produced a battered old book. He handed it to Lori and Tommy read the title over her shoulder. It was _Bram Stoker's Dracula_.

"we're studying it this term" Merton thrilled dancing on the balls of his feet with excitement.

"Merton, haven't you read this like a thousand times? You know it back to front" Tommy pointed out as Lori handed Merton back the book. He held it aloft as though it were an ancient and sacred relic

"Yes," He admitted, "But I've never _studied_ it. Finally the chance to gain a deeper insight into the book that changed my life and shaped me into the man that I am today!"

"Well done book" Lori smirked sarcastically casting a critical eye over Merton's appearance.

"It's just a book Merton" Tommy sighed.

"Just a book?" Merton's voice rose shrilly causing the passing students to stare. "This is not just a book, this is the _single_ most important piece of literature in the past century! It's got everything, romance excitement.."

He was bouncing with excitement by now. Tommy and Lori glanced at each other and rolled their eyes as the teacher bustled past obscured by a stack of book. The teacher, Mrs Bartley was an ancient woman who looked so old that she may well have remembered when the book first came out. She was slightly hunched and very slim. Her long white hair was tied back tight into a strict bun.

The old woman bent slowly and settled the pile onto the floor. It took her an age to get back up and by the time she was upright Merton's patients had left him. He stood behind her twitching impatiently and making hurrying hand gestures as Mrs Bartley searched her handbag and then slowly turned the keys in the lock. As the door swung open Tommy actually had to grab his friend by the back of the collar to stop him barging past. To Merton's further irritation the woman bent to lift the pile again

"Let me get those." He said hurriedly and in a flash he'd scooped up the novels and had distributed them onto each students desk. He bounded excitedly over to his own at the back and set about assembling stationary. The rest of the class didn't seem to share his enthusiasm. They shuffled slowly to their seats. As it was the first day back a majority of them were just not used to being up before ten, let alone being expected to learn. Tommy sat down next to Merton and rested his head on the desk and Lori sat on his other side doing the same, Merton shook his head in disbelief. He didn't understand why no- one else was as excited as him.

He started to grow even more impatient as the late comers slouched in finally, five minuets after the bell the whole class was assembled. And yet Mrs Bartley just sat there. Merton threw up his hands in exasperation.

"What's the hold up Mrs B? Everyone's here!" He exclaimed.

"The 'hold up' Mr Dingle," Mrs Bartley croaked, squinting at Merton over the tops of her horn rimmed glasses, "Is that we are not all here. We have to wait for the new student to arrive and introduce herself"

"Great" Merton snapped, slamming his hands down onto his desk making Tommy and Lori jerk to attention "that's another ten minuets of precious learning time go..." Merton's jaw dropped and he stopped dead in his tracks. Tommy and Lori followed is gaze to the door where the new girl was standing.

The was a Goth. Her long Raven hair was tied back elaborately except for two purple streaks which fell down either side of her face, perfectly matching the amulet around her neck. She was as pale as Merton but her lips were bright red. Her eyes were so dark they seemed to be black and were framed by black eyeliner. She smoothed her short back dress nervously and straightened her black and purple stripped stockings as she moved into the room.

" Mrs Bartley?" She asked in a soft English accent.

"ah," The teacher smiled warmly beckoning her further in. "You must be Emma. Please come in and tell us a little about yourself."

Okay," Emma smiled, "Where to begin? My name is Emma Rice and I've just moved here from a place in England called Whitby."

"Oh, Wonderful!" Mrs Bartley thrilled "We're just about to start Dracula. You don't have a very strong Yorkshire accent though"

"No" The girl admitted still smiling nervously. Merton doubted that he's ever seen such a lovely smile, he sat totally entranced as Emma explained how she'd been schooled in Wiltshire and so rarely went back home. She had moved here ahead of her author mother and artist father. They had felt it best that she go at the start of term to avoid the disruption of moving schools during term time. Merton barely noticed, let alone cared that she'd been talking for half an hour. In fact he was almost disappointed when Mrs Bartley said:

"We'd better get started. Emma take a seat. Perhaps you'd like to read, it'd be wonderful to hear the story in it's native tongue."

"Oh, I'm sure everybody's tired hearing me talk" Emma said glancing nervously at the class.

"No!" Merton cried a little to enthusiastically. The class turned and stared at him and he felt his cheeks begin to burn. Emma laughed softly and fixed her dark eyes on his. "Okay then." She smiled and, to Merton's amazement sat next to him and began to read aloud. Her voice was so soothing...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Merton can I borrow your notes?" Tommy asked as they headed out into the corridor at the end of the lesson "I wasn't paying attention"

"hmm?" Merton mumbled distractedly as he scanned the crowd on tip- toes " Sure. Tommy, whatever you want." He thrust a single sheet of paper into Tommy's hands.

"Looks like You weren't the only one" said Lori looking at the paper in Tommy's hands. It was almost filled with a beautiful sketch of Emma Rice surrounded by hearts. Merton snatched it back and clutched it to his chest.

"Let me guess," Tommy smirked, "There's another future Mrs Dingle"

Merton sighed, hand's pressed together dramatically "She's beautiful, smart and witty. She's perfect" His hands flopped to his sides and he looked dejected. "What's she ever going to see in me?"

"Come on Merton," Said Tommy unhelpfully, "You usually wait until the girls publicly thrashed you're already fractured ego before you start on the 'I'm worthless' phase"

"You haven't even talked to her yet" Lori patted him on the back "She seemed to like you, and she's definitely your type."

Tommy nodded his agreement vigorously "Go and talk to her"

"YES!" Merton declared triumphantly, then just as quickly doubled over in terror "I can't I'm scared!"

"You really like her don't you? Aww Merton, that's so sweet." Lori cooed before suddenly turning sharp "Now march you're butt out there and ask her out!"

"Go for it Romeo" Tommy smiled,

Merton squared his shoulders and was about to march off into the school when a sudden voice behind him made him cry out shrilly in terror.

"Romeo? That's a lovely name" Emma smiled

"It's Merton actually," Merton gabbled, "And this is Tommy and Lori"

Emma smiled at them and they nodded a greeting, "I was wondering if one of you guys, could tell me the way to the science labs, I've got chemistry next and I don't want to be late"

"Me to!" Merton thrilled "What set are you in?"

"Advanced." She replied shyly.

"Me to!" Said Merton amazed as he led the way without so much as a backwards glance at Tommy and Lori. The two of them smiled as they watched the two Goths disappear into the crowd chatting animatedly.

Then humming the wedding march they headed off to their next lesson.

please read and review!


	2. Merton in lurve

It appeared that Merton wasn't the only student at Pleasantsville high to have fallen under Emma's spell. As the two of them made their way to the science labs, still talking animatedly, it was difficult not to notice the attention that Emma was getting. Most new students were generally ignored for at least the first week and Goths were hardly high on the popularity ladder, yet half of the male population of Pleasantville was drooling as she passed. Several boys stopped and openly stared while others sneered loudly 'What's that Dingle dork doing with a girl like that?'

Merton hung his head embarrassed and wondered. '_What **is **she doing with a dork like me? With all of these other guys staring at her she's bound to end up with some handsome young buck!'_

He was snapped out of this depressing thought when, to his and everyone else's amazement Emma linked her arm in his and whispered to him: "At least you can spell dork." He grinned broadly at her as he led the way into the lab.

The advanced chemistry class was practically non existent. Aside from Merton there were only two other members and neither of them could be described as 'handsome young bucks' Wilson's acne was so bad that he looked like a giant spot with glasses and Harvey had so many allergies that each week he seemed to have developed a new rash. The two of them wheezed and spluttered in terror as Emma and Merton entered. '_Well,"_ He thought cheerily, '_At least I'm the most attractive guy in **this **room'_

"Hi, I'm Emma." Emma beamed at them, extending her hand in a greeting. Neither of them took it, but not out of rudeness. The two had turned bright red in the presence of a pretty girl, Wilson was actually hyperventilating. Harvey rubbed his back soothingly and addressed Merton.

"Um Merton, did you tape Buffy last night?" He asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. "I got caught up in my new Vampire role playing game and I foolishly left my Mom in charge. She taped the Wrong channel"

"No!" Merton lied incredulously, not wanting Emma to think he was a nerd.

"Oh I did." Emma told Harvey. Merton's head snapped towards her and his jaw dropped in surprised admiration._ 'She likes Buffy to! That's it, I'm in love!"_

"It was a repeat though, they were showing one of those 'best of things'"

The four of them spent the few remaining minuets until the teacher arrived talking about vampires. Emma seemed very knowledgeable on the subject.

"There very romantic, don't you think?" She said as Merton nodded vigorously so she continued. "they're nothing like the Hollywood 'I vant to suck your blud!' stereotype."

"Oh absolutely!" Merton enthused, "Look at Dracula. He was so in love that he denounced his god and tracked his beloved into her next incarnation."

"Just what I was going to say." Emma smiled at him. Her eyes once again stared deep into his and Merton felt a warm glow pass through his body. Merton Dingle was in love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Which one?" Merton asked in a panicked voice holding up two identical black shirts.

" They're exactly the same Merton." Tommy replied exasperated and sunk back onto Merton's bed. They had been at the lair for over an hour now in which time Merton had tried on every item of clothing that he owned.

"Right!" Merton admitted, "Maybe I should try the red one again!" He muttered. Haphazardly he threw the other two onto the bead, covering Tommy in the process. As Tommy untangled himself Merton was delving into the pile of clothes again. Reams of black material flew into the air as he searched.

" Merton," Tommy called soothingly but with a bite of impatients " Will you calm down, I'm sure Emma won't mind what you're wearing."

"You think she's not interested in me" Merton said, his head jerking up. He looked stricken.

"No.." Tommy began but Merton cut across him wailing.

"You're right! What was I thinking asking the most beautiful girl in school out on a date?"

"So it's definitely a date then?" Tommy asked cautiously, not sure weather or not Emma knew it was a date. He'd got the impression when Merton had asked her to the factory at lunch , that Emma thought it was a 'friendly' event. Especially as she'd asked Tommy and Lori what time they were coming.

"well not a 'date' date," Merton admitted from the floor, making quotation mark symbols with his hands. "But I still want to make the right impression"

"You will," Tommy assured him, "You said it yourself , you get on great. She's into all the same stuff as you know, gothic vampires and all of that junk."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl stormed off down the alley. It was quite late but that didn't bother her. She'd much rather take her chances in the dark and menacing Pleasantville alleys than get a ride home with that jerk. '_I can't believe I fell for him!'_ She scolded herself mentally. She felt so embarrassed and so betrayed. Tears of anger welled up in her eyes and she kicked a nearby trashcan out of frustration. Stinking rubbish and a very startled cat spilled out onto the ground with a crash as she sank onto her haunches and wept.

"Are you alright?" A sudden voice called softly.

The girl sprang to her feet startled as the dark figure moved towards her.

"I'm fine" she muttered then, thinking how rude she'd just sounded added "Thanks"

"You're sure?" The voice was filled with concern. The speaker sounded foreign. The girl recognised the accent.

"You're English aren't you?"

"What gave me away?" The stranger laughed softly. The girl joined in slightly embarrassed that she'd asked such an obvious question.

"What brings you to Pleasantville?" She smiled. Moving closer to get a better look at the figure.

"Family stuff" It admitted but didn't go into further detail.

"So you're staying with relatives?" She asked but before she's finished there was a whooshing sound and the stranger was gone. "Hello?" She called puzzled.

Suddenly she was caught in an impossibly tight grip. She struggled for a moment then opened her mouth to scream but a cold hand covered her mouth blocking any sound. Something sharp dug painfully into her neck and the weirdest sensation crept over her. She suddenly felt very light headed, as though she were floating away. She could feel her pulse slowing as she slipped into unconsciousness.

The vampire let the body slip to the floor and licked its lips.

"Don't you people ever stop talking?" It muttered rhetorically. Stepping over the body it slipped silently into the shadows.


	3. So alike

Despite the amount of time that Merton had taken getting ready the boys were still a little early in arriving at the factory. They made their way through the swaying dancers who had come to listen to the band and headed towards the bar. They were slightly surprised to find Lori sitting on her own, waiting for them.

"She's not here yet" Merton said disappointedly as they reached the bar.

"Good to see you to Merton." Lori replied sarcastically. Merton turned to scan the crowd then leapt up onto the barstool for a better look. Tommy pulled him down irritably.

"Will you relax!" He scolded the Goth "We're five minuets early"

"Right" Merton nodded "I've got a whole five minuets until she's officially blown me off!"

"What is up with you?" Tommy demanded "You're normally," He was going to say confident but that didn't quite describe it, "More optimistic when it comes to girls."

"It's just that the type of women that I fall for are the quite and sensitive type." Merton explained waving his hands dramatically "That are generally overlooked by the rest of the male population of Pleasantsville."

"So you don't think she's in your league." Lori asked, still unclear what his problem was

"Lori," Merton's voice rose hysterically "she has every boy in town drooling over her."

"I'm not." Tommy shrugged. Merton looked at him as if he were mad "I mean she's cute but she's just not my type"

"It looks like you're the only one though." Merton muttered dejectedly, resting his spiky head on the sticky bar "What chance have I got against Pleasantsville's finest?"

"Has she agreed to go out with any of them?" Lori asked soothingly resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No but.." Merton began spinning around to face her. As he did so he noticed that Emma had just entered the factory. She looked around nervously before spotting the three of them at the bar. She move towards them across the dance floor and everyone seemed to stop moving. All of the boys turned to stare forcing their disgruntled girlfriends to poke them back to reality. Emma smiled as she reached them

"Sorry I'm late."

"Hi," Merton leapt up and began removing things from his bag and laying them on the bar "I brought some food if you're hungry. English muffins, crumpets, meat pie and fish and chips."

"I wondered what that smell was" Tommy muttered to Lori.

"I also have tea if you'd like" Merton grinned holding up a tartan flask.

"That's very sweet of you," Emma laughed "but I've just eaten thanks."

"You're sure?" Merton pressed pouring a cup "the tea's particularly..."

Merton had balanced the cup precariously on the edge of the bar. As he spoke the long cylinder of boiling liquid slipped and began to fall into Lori's lap. Emma moved so fast that the others could have sworn that the flask had just leapt into her hand. Not a drop had been spilled. Emma set it straight on the surface as the others stared.

"Wow," Lori marvelled "fast reactions!"

"Maybe we should stick with milkshakes.." Emma suggested.

"Good idea." Tommy nodded and ordered the drinks.

The four of them sat talking for hours, raising their voices over the loud bands music. They felt very relaxed in each other company, and after only half an hour it seemed like they had known each other forever.

As they finished their fourth shake the music changed and the band struck up a slow swaying beat. Several couples dived to the dance floor.

"Oh, I love this song!" Lori breathed and leapt off to dance, yanking a reluctant Tommy after her. They left an un-easy silence in their wake.

"Do you want to..?" Merton began awkwardly, letting the sentence hang in mid air. Emma smiled and taking his hand led the way to the dance floor.

Merton shuffled in time to the music at what he felt was a respectful distance, he didn't want to come on too strong and frighten her. Emma laughed softly and pulled him closer. As she wrapped his arms around her waist and then her arms around his neck Merton felt the room spin. Swaying with his body so close to hers was making him light headed. His lips were inches from hers and as he gazed contently into her eyes he had a desperate urge to lean in and kiss her. '_Not yet,'_ He told himself, '_take it slow!"_

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was way past midnight when the group finally decided to leave the factory. They all had school in the morning so felt that it was best if they didn't stay up too late. Not that their parents would care too much. Lori and Tommy's parents were by now used to them coming home late, Emma lived alone so she didn't have to worry and Merton's parents didn't seem to care so they weren't in too much of a hurry.

Feeling it would be a good idea to give Merton and Emma a little more time to get to know each other Tommy suggested to the others that they take the long way round on their way to drop Emma off. Merton seemed extremely grateful and gave Tommy and Lori the thumbs up sign as He and Emma led the way into the alley.

As the others hung back Merton took the opportunity to test the waters with Emma. As casually as he could, which wasn't saying much, Merton slipped his arm around her shoulder. _'We have just spent the evening dancing cheek to cheek. That's gotta be a good sign right?'_ He asked himself. Whatever he'd been expecting her reaction to be it certainly wasn't a scream of terror.

He broke way instantly and began to apologise profusely when he saw what had caused her to scream. There, lying in the alley slouched against a dustbin was the pale white body of an unconscious girl. Tommy and Lori burst around the corner as Emma bent over the girl.

"She's dead" Emma whispered.

"Oh, my god." Lori muttered pressing her hand over her mouth. Merton imitated her and slouched against the wall as Tommy moved in for a closer look.

"What's that on her neck. Bite marks! something bit her!" He said, then to his surprise Emma pushed back the girls hair and leant close to her neck to get a better look in the dim light of the alley. "Hey what are you doing?"

"There's no blood." Emma whispered fearfully to herself. In a very sudden movement that took them all by surprise she stood up and span to face them. "Listen guys," She said desperately "there's something that I need to tell you."

"Um, can it wait?" Merton squeaked, "'cos it looks like they might want to have their say first" He was pointing past them to the entrance to the alley where several men were standing. They were all dressed in black, Victorian clothing and were holding knives. Thinking that it probably wasn't a good idea to wolf out in front of Emma without explaining first Tommy resisted the urge to change.

The decision was taken out of his hands however as the nearest man charged at them. Merton pulled Emma close, more for his own comfort than her protection and heard her gasp as Tommy transformed and tackled the leader. The men followed his lead and raced into the alley.

The strange men did not seem interested in fighting and were attempting to push past Tommy and Lori to reach Merton and Emma. _'Who's Merton annoyed this time?'_ Tommy thought desperately as he pulled the advancing mob back and away from his friend. This was difficult as the alley was far to tight a space to fight and they were grossly outnumbered.

"Run" Tommy ordered, taking command.

He didn't need to tell Merton twice. The pale, young Goth grabbed Emma by the hand and dragged her out into the open. Unfortunately there were more waiting for them at the far end. Merton yelped and whimpered as he backed off but to his surprise Emma didn't. With lightening speed he disarmed two of the men and kicked them back with a tremendous force into the third. The group didn't wait for them to get up and ran as fast as they could back to the lair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasping and wheezing Merton stumbled into the room and slouched onto his bed. The others entered after him but said nothing. The uncomfortable silence was broken by Tommy who had finally realised tat Emma was staring at his wolfie features.

"Err Emma. I'm..." He began not quite looking at her.

"You're a werewolf." She muttered, cutting across him

"Yep." He replied amazed that she wasn't freaking out. "But I'm a good one." He added quickly

"Well if you weren't raised as one you're more likely to be nice." Emma shrugged. Merton sat up and stared at her

"What!?" He squeaked, still recovering from their adventurous evening.

"How do you know I wasn't raised as one?" Tommy asked quickly, his jaw was practically on the floor "And how do you even know what one is?"

"Everyone knows about werewolf's Tommy" Merton reminded him, rolling his eyes dramatically as he did so.

"I'm guessing that you know a little more though" Tommy said to Emma

"I know a lot about monsters and demons and stuff." She shrugged. The added quickly "No offence".

"None taken." He shrugged back "How do you know all of this though?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Merton thrilled as he leapt up from the bed, " Emma's Buffy!" The others shook their heads and laughed so he decided to elaborate. "She's a sexy demon slaying student who's moved to a small and quiet middle American town to avert an apocalypse!"

"Not quite Merton." Emma shook her head. "I know a little about these creatures and I can fight a little..."

"A little?" Lori laughed, cutting across her "Emma that was amazing" The boys nodded their agreement enthusiastically.

"Well I do my best." Emma said modestly "And feel that if I can help people then I should help people."

"So do you know what killed that girl?" Lori asked her

"Hmm let me think!" Merton cried sarcastically "Young girl dead in an alley, drained of blood, bite marks on the neck! I don't think it was the Easter bunny somehow!"

"Okay point taken!" Lori replied defensively "So those creepy guys were vampires?"

"They must have been." Emma nodded "We've got to stop them! Before they wipe out half of Pleasantville."

"So How do we stop them?" Merton asked

"I thought you were experts" Tommy sighed impatiently looking between Emma and Merton

"They didn't seem to be ordinary Vampires." Merton explained knowledgeably "The 'un-dead' don't normally use weapons. Other than their supernatural powers of seduction and amazing speed and strength."

He moved over to his bookshelf and started scanning the titles for a useful volume. Emma checked her watch as he did so.

"I think that I should go home and consult my books, I might have something that you don't." She said "We'll meet up in the morning and pool our information."

"Good idea," Tommy nodded "I'll walk you home."

"There's no need to" She said firmly but Merton insisted that Tommy do it.

"Those guys could still be out there and we don't know what they want." He reminded her.

"Okay!" She relented.

As she moved towards the door Merton raced across the room to cut her off. Tommy and Lori backed away to give them some space.

"Welcome to Pleasantsville," Merton smiled apologetically "freak capital of America"

"Tonight was fun." Emma sighed "Up until the dead girl and the vampires"

"Sorry" Merton apologised with his head bowed. He'd desperately wanted tonight to go well.

"Don't apologise," Emma said sympathetically "It wasn't your fault"

"I don't know." Merton said guiltily "That sort of thing seems to happen to me and the others quite a lot."

"So you've been in a few scrapes then?" She smiled

"Nothing that I couldn't handle. And by 'I' I mean Tommy." He nodded thoughtfully "It seems like you've had your own fair share of the nasties"

"Yep," Emma agreed "trouble seems to follow me to."

"What a couple we'll make.... I mean." Merton spluttered.

"It's okay." Emma whispered softly and leant in towards him. Her lips touched his lightly and lingered for a moment sending a warm buzz of adrenalin through Merton. He stood their mesmerised as she broke away and led Tommy out of the door "goodnight Merton." She smiled.

"Did she just kiss you?" Lori marvelled as the door closed

"Hafbumff." Merton squeaked, still in exactly the same position

"Merton?"

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" He whispered. Lori moved closer and punched him on the arm. He fell to the floor and moaned overdramatically

"Nope" Lori sighed

"So she did just kiss me?!" Merton grinned insanely from the floor

"Apparently." Lori shrugged

"Wohoo!" Merton yelled leaping onto his bed and bouncing up and down

From the bedroom above came an angry cry. "Keep it down freaker!" Becky screamed.

"Wohoo!" Merton whispered taking smaller jumps.

Lori sighed but she couldn't help but be pleased for Merton. '_He deserves _it' she thought as she headed to his computer and settled down for yet another long night of research.

to be cont

Please read and review


	4. The truth

Tommy and Emma walked side by side through the streets, neither saying very much. They moved swiftly through the empty streets casting suspicious glances into the alleys and scanning the horizon for the vampire men.

Emma got the impression that Tommy was waiting to say something to her. He kept looking across suddenly and opening his mouth, then just as suddenly he'd close it. It was not until they were half way across town that he eventually spoke.

"Okay," Tommy said suddenly once they'd reached the park, "what's your deal?"

"Sorry, what?" Emma laughed in shock

"That weird freaky spell thing you've got going that's driving every guy in town crazy," Tommy said aggressively "You could have any one of them and yet you pick Merton! Why?"

"I like Merton!" Emma replied offended

"No you don't you want him for you're freaky cult or something don't you?" Tommy snapped at her.

"No I like Merton!" Emma protested "And what makes you think I'm in a freaky cult thing?"

"I know a little about these creatures and I can fight a little?" He mimicked her badly "Come on Emma I've never seen anyone move as fast as you. And those guys were trying to get at you in the alley."

"Yeah they were the good guys alright!" She shot at him sarcastically.

"They weren't trying to hurt us. In fact they didn't lay a finger on us." Tommy pointed out

"So what are you saying?" Emma demanded angrily through gritted teeth.

"I think you're a vampire." Tommy replied simply "You said you'd eaten and then we found that girl in the alley."

"I had eaten!" She shouted "Anyway you were the one that suggested we go down the alley!"

"Oh yeah"

"And I was at school during the daytime" Emma's voice had become very shrill. She couldn't believe this. An hour ago she and Tommy had been getting on fine. She thought that he'd liked her and his sudden attack had caught her completely off guard.

Tommy suddenly felt quite guilty and couldn't meet her eye "I'm sorry it's just that Merton hasn't had a great track record with girls. Most of them do end up wanting to kill him... and that's just the normal ones."

Emma felt her anger ebb away and her expression softened. "You really care about him don't you?"

Tommy nodded "So do I Tommy." Emma said softly, placing a reassuring hand on his forearm "I promise I wont hurt him".

"So you really are just someone that knows a lot about monsters and demons?" Tommy asked looking up finally

"No offence" She smiled

"None taken" Tommy grinned back

"I can't say I'm exactly normal" Emma admitted sadly

"You'll fit in fine around here." Tommy laughed and gave her a reassuring hug by way of an apology. A thick north Yorkshire drawl broke them apart. The men from the ally were standing around Emma and Tommy, trapping them.

"Get her!" The burley leader had bellowed.

The group advanced into the circle brandishing their long, sharp knives. As he wolfed out Tommy noticed that the crucifix shaped handles were made of silver _'this is gonna hurt!"_ He thought angrily as he swung a punch at the leader. He suddenly felt an extreme burning sensation around his neck. The skin peeled and blistered instantly. The sudden pain was so bad that Tommy fell to his knees gasping for breath and reaching out for what ever had wrapped around his neck. His fingers tightened around a think linked chain. They to blistered and burned as soon as they contacted the chain. _'It's silver!"_

Emma cried out and ran to help him but the large Yorkshire man that had ordered the advance stood between them.

"We have come for you" He growled.

"So I see," Emma snarled, her eyes burning with rage "just let him go"

"Ah, The man smiled cruelly as the others chuckled "you do hold some life sacred then?"

"I had nothing to do with the girl." Emma snapped barging past and freeing a very grateful, yet bemused Tommy. The leader did not try and stop her, after all where would she go? They were totally surrounded.

Tommy knelt desperately trying to breath back and work out what they were talking about..

"What's going on?" He gasped, everyone ignored him.

"It was one of your kind" The man said accusingly to Emma advancing towards her menacingly. He held his blade up to her neck but the girl didn't even flinch. She looked him defiantly in the eyes and replied:

"There are loads of us."

"Not so many half-breeds though."

"Vincent!" She gasped

"Indeed." Growled the leader "You must pay for his sins." he roared suddenly loosing control. He lifted the blade to strike her but she didn't react. Desperately Tommy leapt to his feet. Several pairs of hands grabbed him and held him back. He struggled fiercely against their hold.

At the sound of the disturbance the leader seemed to have come to his senses. He lowered the weapon and turned his back on Emma. Tommy was startled to see that she had tears in her eyes.

"I'll stop him." She whispered

"The leader shook his head. He looked totally disgusted "No you won't your love for him is too great and you don't have the strength to do what is necessary."

"Will killing me stop him?" Emma screamed at the man, angry tears were now streaming down her face. She didn't bother to wipe them away.

"No," The man shrugged "but it'll be one less to worry about."

The man pulled his knife back ready to strike. He lunged it forward towards Emma's heart with all his might as Tommy struggled forward. Emma caught the blade between her palms inches away from the skin and shoved the weapon backwards with such force that she knocked the leader backwards into two of the other dark figures, creating a break in the circle. Tommy felt the men holding him relax their grip and took full advantage. He reached back behind him and grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks and swung them both around until their skulls collided. Darting forward he grabbed Emma's wrist and dragged along after him as he made a break for it into the alleys.

Behind him he heard angry yells, the men had already got to their feet and were giving chase. Tommy knew that they would catch up any second, he had been severely wakened by the silver chain and couldn't run as fast as he normally would. There was only one thing for it, they'd have to hide.

At the far end of the darkened alley Tommy spotted an old fire exit leading to the rooftops. _'perfect!'_ He thought heading towards it, still holding Emma's hand tight. However as he neared it he saw that it was falling to bits. It seriously looked as though it might topple over if they attempted to climb it.

A yell behind them told Tommy that he had no choice. Leading the way he and Emma moved as quickly as they could upwards. As they went he called angrily to Emma behind him.

"Vincent? I knew it you've got someone else and your stringing Merton along!"

"It's not like that." Emma panted "It's..." But what it was Tommy didn't get to find out.

The metal stairway gave an almighty shudder and suddenly lurched sideways. Tommy shut his eyes as he began to fall and felt Emma grab his waist in terror. He braced himself for the impact but was amazed to find that it didn't come. Assuming that he must have died without noticing it Tommy reluctantly opened his eyes. Then he almost did die- of shock. He was floating ten feet above the ground.!

He gave a terrified yelp and looked over at Emma who was still holding on to him to see if she found this as strange as him. She didn't, in fact Emma looked perfectly relaxed. Tommy felt himself being pulled upwards and sideways towards the rooftop. They landed with a bump.

As soon as Tommy felt his feet touch the ground he pushed Emma away roughly looking horrified

"You are a vampire!" He spat.

Emma didn't reply. She backed away from him until her heels were right at the edge of the roof. Her eyes were bright with tears.

"I'm sorry!" She whispered sadly and flung herself backwards over the edge. Tommy ran to the side expecting to see the girls crumpled body laying amongst the fire escapes debris. There was nothing. The girl had gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it!" Emma swore angrily as she slumped against the alley wall. It had been going so well this time. She genuinely liked Merton, Tommy and Lori. It had been obvious from the start that Tommy was a werewolf, his kind don't fall for the vampires seductive charms. It would have been nice to get to know them all It was so rare to meet people like her, who knew about the paranormal. People that might have treated her normally. '_I could have made it work' _She thought bitterly '_If only I__'d got the chance to explain before the others showed up.'_

A sudden voice made her jump She looked up to see a dark featured and pale young man advancing from the shadows "Poor ickle Emmy." He teased "The normals rejected you again eh?"

"Sod off Vincent!" Emma roared rising to face the boy. He was immaculately dressed in a well fitting black suit. He laughed softly at the girls angry reaction

"Temper!" An evil smile played about his lips

"Why are you doing this to me?" Emma demanded angrily but didn't wait for an answer "You know that the order have followed you don't you? They'll kill us both if they get the chance."

"I'm counting on it." Vincent snarled at her.

Emma's eyes widened with shock and disbelief "You led them here?" She breathed "Why?"

"They can do what I so desperately want to" Vincent said bitterly, baring his teeth at her. A pair of gleaming white fangs protruded over his bottom lip.

"Which is?" Emma demanded.

"To kill you." The boy replied casually "You know about fathers curse right?"

"We can't kill each other." Emma nodded.

"Well that's not entirely true is it ?" Vincent rounded on her angrily "Seems that the old man knew what he was doing. He didn't extend me the same privileges as you."

"I won't kill you unless I have to." She told him miserably taking a step towards him. There was a hint of a warning in her tone.

"Oh!" Vincent guffawed hysterically "So noble! Mother and father would be so proud." He finished bitterly.

"Is that what this is about?" Emma cried. Her voice rose shrilly in disbelief. Her brother didn't answer. He merely turned his back on her. "We have different abilities Vince" Emma reminded him softly "we had to be treated differently."

"Yes you got treated like an angel whereas I was pushed aside as a freak" He muttered

"They loved you!" Emma protested angrily.

"But I couldn't love them!" Vincent turned and roared in her face "You think that I'm jealous that you can fit in with the normals? No sister. I prefer my life as a vampire."

"Your not.." Emma sighed desperately

"I'm as good as!" Vincent snapped "I have the same need for blood, the same aversion to the sunlight"

"And garlic"

"And garlic." He conceded "There's one thing that I'm lacking though. Vampires NEED to love. It's what drives us, you know it as well as I do." Once again he turned away angrily and prepared to storm off. His sisters desperate call stopped him in his tracks

"So how is killing me going to help Vincent?" She asked "It wont make you feel anything."

"It'll stop the guilt!" He said bitterly "I should love you but I can't. I couldn't love them either." There was an uncomfortable pause. A deep feeling of dread and foreboding welled up inside Emma.

"What have you done?" She asked slowly. Vincent turned grinning and replied almost casually:

"They didn't feel anything. Mother was sound asleep and I was to fast for father." Emma shook her head in disbelief as angry tears welled up in her eyes "The stake had gone through him before he'd had time to blink." Vincent finished.

Overcome with rage Emma leapt at her brother slamming him into the wall. Her free hand darted with lightening speed into her backpack and withdrew a wooden steak. She held it back ready to strike as her brother screamed in her face.

"Go on then! Finish me!"

But Emma couldn't. She lowered it slowly and backed off looking disgusted. Vincent laughed cruelly "Ha! here's me an empty shell and you've got enough heart for both of us. Still enough love for both your murderous brother and the boy."

"No!" Emma breathed. A stream of tears ran down her cheeks as she shook her head desperately "please don't."

"He's not your usual taste," Vincent smirked straightening his clothes which had been ruffled in the attack. "well he doesn't appear to be anyone's taste really. A little freaky outsider, is that why you like him? Because your so alike?"

"If you touch Merton..." Emma growled through gritted teeth.

"You love him already don't you?" Vincent marvelled, he was almost beside himself now "Ha! You fall so fast sister." And with that he flew up to the rooftop and disappeared.

"Vincent!" Emma called angrily after him but she knew that it was too late. A wave of panicky rose up inside her. She turned back the way that she had come and ran full pelt back to the lair. So what if the others didn't trust her anymore, Merton was in big trouble.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emma's a vampire!" Tommy yelled as he entered the lair, slamming the door behind him. Merton and Lori jumped two feet in the air at this sudden noise. They had been silently shifting for volumes of ancient lore and for the past half hour and as it was now two AM they had started to doze off.

"What?" Merton stared sleepily at him totally bemused "Tommy she can't be. we've seen her in daylight"

"And she saved us from those guys" Lori put in

"No, she saved herself from the good guys. She's been tricking us." Tommy told them, still reeling at Emma's betrayal "She and some guy called Vincent killed the girl in the alley and they tried to set those men up so that we'd take 'em out!

"How do you know?" Lori asked as Merton shook his head in disbelief.

"Those men attacked us on the way back to hers and they said it." Tommy explained.

"And the strange people that attack us are always so trustworthy." Merton said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"They were attacking her not us." Tommy reminded him "Besides she moves to fast"

"She could just work out!" Merton said defensively "Maybe she takes karate lessons at the gym"

"She must be taking levitation lessons to."

"Levitation?" Lori repeated bemused

"She flew," Tommy nodded "floated technically while she was holding on to me as well."

"Why was she holding on to you?" Lori asked suspiciously. Tommy could have sworn that there was a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Well she caught me when I fell off of the roof." Tommy elaborated

"See!" Merton exclaimed desperately "She's a good vamp! She's not Buffy she's Angel! Well actually more Spike like, what with the sexy British accent and dark sense of humour."

"Merton," Tommy sighed "this Vincent guy killed the girl and Emma's covering up for him. She's one of the bad guys."

"Vincent?" Merton repeated sadly. He slumped down onto the bed and rested his head in his hands. He'd thought that she'd liked him.

"I'm sorry Merton." Tommy said sympathetically as he sat on the bed with him "She led you on."

"Yeah," Lori snarled, angry to see Merton's heart broken yet again. "so now we go kick her un-dead butt!"

"Just once, "Merton sighed as he got up, "I'd like to meet a girl that we don't have to end up killing!" He crossed the room and reached into the closet pulling out a large wooden stake. "Let's go."

Please read and review


	5. meet the family

The alley was totally deserted when the trio arrived. Rubble and the broken fire escape covered the ground so they had to tread very carefully as they entered. They couldn't see any sign of either the vampires or the weird men that had attacked Tommy and Emma earlier that evening.

Tommy gave a grunt of frustration and turned to the others. "We're never going to find her," He muttered impatiently, "there's too much ground to cover"

"Maybe we should split up" Lori suggested to Merton's dismay. He rolled his eyes and threw up his hands despairingly.

"When has that _ever _worked out well for us?" He demanded

"If we don't find her soon she could kill again" Lori reminded him

Merton shook his head "If we do find her then she'll definitely kill again, _me_!"

"Maybe you should go back to the lair" Tommy suggested

"On my own?!"

"Okay!" The werewolf sighed "Splitting up not an option. What do we do then?"

"It' nearly sunrise, maybe we should wait until tomorrow night." Lori shrugged, kicking aside some debris "I mean vampires have to go home before sunrise right?"

High above them a soft voice called down their heads snapped upwards and they could just make out a dark figure crouched low on the edge of the roof. "Correct." It called then leapt lightly and landed in front of Tommy who wolfed out in defence.

"I'm guessing you're Vincent." He growled

"Wow!" Vincent feigned being impressed " How very astute of you. I thought you Americans were all supposed to be as thick as a short plank sandwich."

"Oh look, the famous British wit!" Tommy tutted "Stop, you're killing me."

"Not yet." The dark man smiled back, showing off his gleaming fangs. He dived forward and slammed his fist hard into Tommy's chest. The werewolf wheezed and spluttered as he sank back into Merton. They both toppled backwards painfully as Lori kicked out, screaming with rage. It was a powerful kick but it hardly seemed to hurt Vincent at all. He rolled his eyes and pushed Lori backward with such force that she skidded to a halt, barely conscious a few feet away.

With an anguished yell Tommy ran desperately over to check on her. He sighed with relief as she groaned softly and opened her eyes. He helped her gingerly to her feet and the two turned back to the battle.

A terrifying sight stopped them in their tracks. Vincent had Merton by the throat and had twisted the Goths neck so that at any moment he could bend down easily and bite him. Tommy and Lori stood stock-still; they knew that if they dared move Merton was dead.

"Come on now," Merton squeaked "can't we talk this out over a nice cup of tea? Look I didn't know that you and Emma were.. You know."

"Yuck!" Vincent cried in disgust, his face twisted and sickened " That's my sister!"

Tommy and Lori were surprised to see a delighted smile pass over Merton's lips "Seriously? Great she does like me!"

Vincent laughed cruelly "Oh yes," He smiled bending closer " That's why I've got to kill you. Nothing personal."

"Sorry I'm a little lost!" Merton shook his head "You have to kill me because…"

"It'll provoke my sister." Vincent explained impatiently as though he were explaining something obvious to a half-witted child "She needs love to survive, it's what drives her. She feels it quicker and stronger than anyone else."

This didn't seem to get through to Merton. Maybe because he had a vampire three inches away from his neck "I'm still a little shaky on the details."

Vincent's fangs scraped Merton's pale, pulsating neck "I wouldn't worry about that mate. It won't matter in a moment." He laughed.

Tommy lurched forward to strike but felt something holding him back. He turned sharply to find himself face to face with Emma. She look past him, totally livid and bellowed at her brother:

"Get away from him!"

"Ah!" Vincent sighed "Can't a guy eat in peace around here?!"

"Wait," Tommy turned to Emma "you two aren't working together?"

"Duh!" Squeaked Merton. Though his head was being held in an impossibly tight grip he could just manage to tilt his head and address the werewolf "What page are you on?"

"But you're a vampire." Lori said suggestively

"Technically not." Vince called across. He was slightly annoyed at the lack of attention he was getting and felt it was time to draw their focus back to him. Vampires need an audience; it's just no fun without someone begging for their friends' life. Emma ignored him

"Shut up Vince," She snapped and turned back to the others "I'm a good guy.

"A good vampire?" Tommy laughed incredulously "Yeah right."

"I'm not a …" Emma began but was struck mid sentence by how hypocritical Tommy was being "hang on!" She protested " aren't you a werewolf?"

"Oh yeah!"

Merton's desperate cry succeeded in drawing their attention back to the situation at hand "This is all very lovely and Hallmark guys" He moaned "but could I possibly draw your attention back to the murderous vampire _holding me by the throat_?"

"He's not a.." Emma began but Merton cut across her hysterically

"Not the issue! I'm in pain!"

Delighted that he now had an audience Vincent smirked and leant into the boy's neck "It won't last long." He muttered opening his mouth wide to bite. Emma's call distracted him and he looked up impatiently as she said:

"Umm.. Vincent have you checked the time?"

Vincent looked confused for a moment and then reached out and grabbed Merton's wrist. On The boys dark amethyst wristwatch a small skeletal hand indicated the time. It was nearly sunrise. "Bugger!" The vampire moaned.

In an amazing feat of strength he lifted a squealing Merton high above his head and flung him with all of his might into Tommy, Lori and Emma. The four of them were knocked painfully to the floor in a heap. They struggled up and scanned the alley desperately. Vincent had vanished.

Emma started down the alley but Tommy grabbed her wrist and held her back.

" Are you going to tell us what that was about?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the lair Tommy, Lori and Merton sat back on Merton's couch and listened intently as Emma explained everything

"My parents aren't 'old school' vampires." She began as she paced the room "They were turned in the late 1980s by a travelling vampire named Gregor. They owned a pub in Whitby at the time, near the sea front. It had been my Dads parents before him and they'd handed it over when he was old enough. Mum was one of the barmaids and they fell in love."

From the couch Tommy interrupted impatiently "What has this got to do with you being a vampire?" He asked, perplexed.

"I'm not a vampire!" Emma sighed exasperated at having to repeat herself. She felt like that was all that she'd been saying since this business started

"But…" Tommy started. Emma cut him short.

"Will you shut up and let me explain!?" She moaned. Merton and Lori made shushing noises at Tommy and motioned that Emma should continue. She nodded her appreciation and picked up her story "They were both a little sick of the pub trade to be honest." She shrugged "They'd both grown up pulling pints, and wanted more from life. They found it. Late one night they were turffing out the punters but there was this one man that wouldn't leave."

"Grgor?" Lori asked

"Bingo." The Goth nodded. She yawned looking totally exhausted. and slumped down onto Merton's bed "He sensed their unrest and offered my parents eternal life as an escape from their monotonous existence."

Tommy's eyes were wide with shock and surprise "And they agreed?" He breathed

"Yep." Emma sighed closing her eyes "They drank Gregor's blood and waited for the transformation to take place."

"So it doesn't happen instantly?" Lori quizzed

Emma shook her head and lent backward "No. You die slowly and wait for the next sunset."

"So your parents died?" Merton asked, unsure of how this explained anything "How did they have you and your brother then?"

"My parents spent their final hours um.. 'together'." The girl explained uncomfortably "Vincent and I were conceived as they transformed. We lived and grew inside our dead mother, feeding on the lives of those that she took during her pregnancy. My brother and I are alive but were not completely human; we're not total vampires either. We have elements of both but we both have totally different abilities and needs."

"So we've seen!" Tommy laughed "So you and your parents left Whitby with Gregor?"

"No," Emma shook her head "my parents never saw him again. He was supposed to meet them at the abbey the following night. Mum and Dad climbed up to the top of the cliffs to find the order they're waiting."

"The knife guys?"

"Yes. They'd killed Gregor and were laying in wait for my parents." Emma explained "My parents beat them easily, a lifetime dealing with drunks and their new super human strength meant that they were dealt with quickly."

Lori's mouth hung open in disgust "That's terrible!" She moaned incredulously "They killed them?!"

"Not all of them!" Emma protested, rising to face the trio "They were trying to kill my parents first!"

"Okay but," Lori struggled to find a problem "what about all of the people that they've killed since?"

Emma shook her head sadly and found that she couldn't quite face her friends "I can't deny my parents killed for food but at the time they didn't know any better." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. "It wasn't until Vincent and I were born in the hospital that they realized how easy it was to steal blood. Mum couldn't feed in there without arousing suspicion so Dad swiped a couple of bags of good ol' o negative and they haven't feed on live food since."

"Oh that's better…. I guess." Lori shifted uncomfortably as the boys glared at her for making Emma cry. Lori rose and put an apologetic arm around the girl. "So are those knife guys trying to kill you because of what happened at the abbey?" She asked her softly.

"Yep," Emma nodded, drying her eyes on her sleeve "they've been hunting us down for years! They hate all vampires."

"But you're not.. " Merton began but couldn't find the right words "You don't even act evil!" He finished lamely

"Vincent does." Emma spat bitterly through gritted teeth "He kills and maims. He's EVIL so the order assumes that I'm the same. They've vowed to wipe us both out."

Tommy looked across at her reassuringly "Don't worry," He said "We'll protect you."

"What about Vincent?"

"What about him?" Tommy asked blankly "You said it yourself, he's evil."

"He's still my brother!" Emma protested, rising angrily.

Tommy shook his head and sighed despairingly "He has to be stopped."

Emma's face became stony. They just didn't seem to understand her predicament "It's getting late," She muttered as she headed for the door "I should go."

"Is that a good idea?" Merton asked, he was plainly worried "Brother dearest is still waiting to hack your branch off of the family tree! You should stay here."

His concern softened her a little. She smiled back in appreciation "I don't want to be any bother."

"A bit late now" Tommy muttered. Lori poked him hard in the ribs.

Merton looked so worried that Emma found it impossible to say no "Alright" She relented.

The boy beamed at her then turned with a meaningful look to the others "Well see you guys in the morning then." He smiled "Bye bye!"  
Tommy was a little slow on the uptake but Lori seemed to have caught the young Goths drift. She moved towards the door dragging Tommy along behind her "Oh right." He nodded finally cottoning on as Merton herded them out of the door "See you." He called back. Merton closed the door as soon as his friends were over the threshold.

With a pleasant smile he turned back to Emma. His smile faded into a look of concern as the girl sank down onto the bed weeping. He crossed the room quickly and pulled her into a hug. Her voice quavered as she cried into his shoulder

"I should never have come here!" She gasped "I've put you all in so much danger."

"Ha," Merton smiled "I laugh in the face of danger!" Then added as an afterthought "While I cower a safe distance away behind my stronger, braver friends."

Emma didn't find this funny. She pulled away and rose angrily to his feet "Merton!" She protested "He'll kill you and I can't stop him!"

"Why?"

"I love him."

"I know THAT!" Merton sighed moving over to her and resting his hand on her shoulder "There's little so precious in this life as the bond between two siblings.. I should imagine. What I meant was, why me?" Emma didn't respond so Merton pushed her "He said in the alley that love's what drives you and that you feel it…"

"Quicker and stronger than anyone else…" Emma finished his sentence for him "yes Merton, Vincent wants you dead because I… I love you."

Merton's eyes widened shock for a moment as his head struggled to keep up with what his ears were hearing. As what she'd just said sank in Merton punched the air triumphantly "YES!" He whooped "No, wait. That's bad isn't it? I'm so confused!"

Emma perched sadly on the end of the bed. "Welcome to the club." She muttered despondently, hanging her head low.

With a sigh Merton crouched opposite her then reached out softly and lifted her chin. For a moment he looked deep into her tear stained eyes and felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. His hear ached to see her so upset.

He smiled reassuringly at her and was taken aback slightly when she leaned in a little closer, tilting her head so that their lips brushed together lightly. He moved his hand gently away from her chin and slid it along her pale cheeks and through her long hair, finally resting on her waist.

As they kissed Emma shifted sideways and guided Merton's body with hers so that they were now lying together on Merton's bed. Gently they broke apart and, with a soft sigh Emma rolled gracefully into Merton's arms. He smiled in a satisfied way as he closed his eyes. With the slumbering Emma's chest rising and falling gently against his own Merton slept more peacefully than he had done in weeks.


	6. The morning after

Merton whistled cheerfully as he danced his way down the corridor to his locker.This morning he had woken up with a beautiful girl in his arms, a real one! And she didn't even try to kill him! She'd just kissed him good morning and got ready. She even stayed for breakfast!

Merton couldn't believe the look on his parents and Becky's faces as He and Emma had peered sheepishly around the kitchen door. Mrs Dingle actually shrieked with delight that her son had done something so normal as have a girl around, though she didn't approve of Emma staying in Mertons bed. As for Becky, the look of disbelief on her face would stick with Merton forever. She spent the entire meal gaping, open mouthed as Emma chatted politely with their parents.

Emma seemed perfectly happy however, as they'd walked to school Merton could see that something was bothering her. Worried that she had already begun to regret spending the night or that she'd been put off by his family he babbled nervously.

"It's Becky isn't it?" He'd moaned, " Please don't let her put you off. She's like that with everyone"

Emma had shaken her head and patted his arm reassuringly. " It's not that," she'd sighed, "It's just that... I still don't know what to do. Tommy wants to kill Vince but i can't let him! I just don't know what to do. I wish I could talk to mum and dad."

"Why don't you?" Merton had shrugged.

To his alarm tears once again welled up in Emma's dark eyes. She'd pushed the two purple strands of hair away from her face angrily. "They're dead" She'd muttered " He killed them"

Merton hadn't known what to say to that. All he could do was wrap his arms around her and promise in a soft, calming voice that everything would be alright. He was amazed to find that this worked. Emma wiped the tears away and kissed him greatfully on the lips. "Thank you," She'd whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without you"

He'd walked the rest of the journey with a spring in his step. Merton could hardly remember a time when he had been so happy. Not even the fact that he and his friends were in grave peril could dampen his mood. Sure he was concerned that the order were after Emma and Vincent and that Vincent was after everyone else, _'But when you're in lov_e' he mused fiddling with the combination on his locker, _'nothing seems that bad. We'll find a way to stop Vince without killing him and everything will be back to what passes for norma. Maybe things'll be even better! I mean, I've got a real girlfriend! Maybe that'll stop the bullying!'_

Mertons new found optimism was short lived however as he felt himself being slammed forward into the cold, hard metal of his locker door. He winced in pain as a chubby hand pressed his head against the surface.

"hey dork!" Came Travis's gruff voice "why are you such a dork?"

Behind him his brother Tim gafawed loudly as though Travis had just said the wittiest thing that he'd ever heard. Which, knowing the T'n'T brothers, was entirely possible.

Mertons vision began to blur "Good question," He squeaked as though attempting to reason with a bullying gorilla. " It's a little hard to answer though, as the pressure you're applying to my head is causing me to ..black...out" Slowly Meton slumped unconscious to the floor and lay still. The bullying brothers glanced nervously down at the boy wondering for a horrible moment if they'd gone too far and killed him. They sagged with relief as Merton's chest rose and fell slowly. He was breathing at least.

The two hauled the unconscious goths pasty form up and stuffed it into the nearest locker just as he was coming to. Their victorious cry of "T'n'T rule!" was the first thing to reach his ears as he pounded desperately on the door. To his amazement and relief it was opened almost instantly. By a small stroke of luck he had been stuffed into Tommy Dawkins locker.

Merton stumbled out and slammed into the werewolfs chest

"Merton?" Tommy asked, almost surprised " Let me guess, T'n'T again?"

Merton smiled back sarcastically and peeled one of Tommy's gym socks off of his coffin shaped backpack. He sniffed it with a theatrical look of disgust and threw it back into the opened locker as Tommy sighed sadly. " You need to stand up for yourself buddy."

"Against T'n'T?!" Merton moaned shrilly "They'd kill me!"

"You've fought worse" Tommy reminded him

"No, _you've_ fought worse. I've hidden in the background occasionally yelling encouragement."

There was no arguing with that. With an acknowledging nod Tommy extracted a pile of books from his locker and slammed the door shut. He'd never fully understood why everyone picked on Merton so much. Sure he was a bit of a miss fit with slightly dorkish tendencies but once you got to know Merton he was a great guy.

Tommy had thought that with him hanging around with Merton the others might lay off him a little. After all, being best friends with the star of the football team couldn't hurt. It hadn't done, but it hadn't had quite the effect that Tommy was hoping for. People were a little less openly rude to Merton admittedly, but the weedy goth was still stuffed into lockers on a regular basis. '_maybe having a girlfriend will help'_.Tommy thought as the pair headed off for their first lesson _'Especially as it's Emma, everyone seems to like her. She's only been here a day and already most people know who she is.'_ This reminded him, he still hadn't been told what had happened after he'd left the pair of them.

"So?" He asked Merton suddenly as they rounded the corner on the way to history class. Merton looked perplexed at Tommy's sudden change in subject.

"_So_ what?" He asked totally bemused.

"So what happened with Emma after Lori and I left?"

"_Ah_" Merton said as comprehension dawned on him. Now that he finally understood what Tommy was talking about he beamed broadly and nodded his head triumphantly. "She kissed me!" He thrilled "Tommy, it was _amazing_! And my parents like her to. They were talking for ages at breakfast!"

"Breakfast?" Tommy breathed incredulously " She stayed the _night_?"

" Yeah. Oh not like that" Merton rolled his eyes, "You have a filthy mind you know that? We just went to sleep in each others arms" Meron zoned out at this happy, romantic memory. With a slight bite of inpatients Tommy snapped him back to reality.

"What's she doing about Vincent?" He asked. Merton shook himself mentally.

"hmm?" he replied,"Oh, she doesn't know yet"

"Well she needs to decide soon, " Tommy sighed, " before someone else gets.."

His sentence was interrupted by an anguished wail at the other end of the corridor. A senior girl with red curly hair that Tommy didn't know came rushing tearfully down the corridor. Tommy held out an arm to stop her.

" What's happened?" He asked concerned

"He's dead!" The girl screeched as the other students stopped and stared open mouthed at the display. "Marshal's dead!"

"Who's Marshal?" Tommy asked Merton out of the corner of his mouth.

" Marshal Griffin?" Merton asked the tear soaked girl. She nodded back unable to speak. "he is.. sorry was head of the school newspaper.

Tommy looked shocked for a moment "We have a school newspaper?"

Merton glared at him and waved an exasperated hand in the crying girls direction. Ashamed with himself Tommy gripped the girls shoulder comfortingly. " How did he die?" Tommy asked softly.

The girls voice jarred in between sobs as she explained. "They... found... him... in..an..alley...this...morning"

Tommy and Merton's heads snapped towards each other and a look of pure terror passed over both boys.

"Drained of blood?" Tommy demanded urgently. The girl looked offended at the sudden harshness of his tone. She nodded in response and was slightly disturbed by the boys reaction. Tommy grabbed merton by the arm and led him off down the corridor.

"Sorry for your loss!" Merton called back to the girl appologetically. She wasn't listening. At their rude departure she had moved down the line and was now being comforted by Natasha Decon from their english class.

When they were a safe distance away from evesdroppes Tommy pounded the nearest locker in frustration. merton flinched at the noise it made.

"Tommy..." he began, but his friend cut across him angrily.

"We should have stopped him!" he growled.

"Tommy," Merton said reasonably, "we didn't know that he'd kill again"

"He's a vampire Merton..."

" Technically..."Merton attempted to cut across but quailed under Tommy's furious glare.

"Whatever he is he's a killer and we should have stopped him!"

"Emma thought we had more time" merton sighed sadly.

"She was wrong!" Tommy snapped. "Where is she? We need to tell her about this."

Merton didn't even need to think. As though it were a pre conditioned response he itoned "9:30 gym class with Lori"

"have you memorised her timetable?" Tommy asked exasperated as they hurried off for the gym. Merton gave a wry smile that changed to a look of terror as a huge tremmor shook the building. In the distance they could hear students screaming in terror.

"What's the betting, " Tommy called as they broke into a run, " That was the gym?"

Merton didn't even bother to reply. The two of the tore across the campus running against the flow of fleeing students. As they neared the gym the air became thick with dust. They coughed and spluttered past a group of shrieking girls in net ball uniforms. Lori and Emma were not amongst them. A horrible feeling of dread rose up in the pits of their stomachs as Tommy paused at the door to the gym and glanced across at Merton. The already pale goth gave a terrified nod and took the other handle. Together the boys wrenched open the doors of the gym to a horrific sight.

Aw! my first cliff hanger ending. How was it for you?


	7. Ivan the terrible

A/N Thank you everyone that gave feedback!

**Chapter 7: Ivan the terrible**

As they entered the gymnasium the first thing that the boys noticed through the dust and debris was that a large part of the far wall and a small portion of the roof had been blown away. The floor was strewn with bricks and broken gym equipment, several pieces of which were on fire. The cause of this devastation wasn't immediately obvious but as the dust settled the Merton and Tommy saw that buy the opening in the far wall stood the Victorian dressed order.

The capacious leader was bent over a small figure with a bloodstained knife in his hands. It was Emma. The girl groaned softly and tried to rise as the leader turned away but she couldn't. She slumped back to the ground with an anguished cry, clutching her stomach. Already, her clean white netball uniform was drenched in blood. Merton gave an angry yell and taking even himself by surprise took a step towards the order. Tommy held his struggling friend back as the leader turned to face them.

His black cloak and suit were covered in dust which somehow made him seem less menacing than he had done when they had first met. Slowly he removed his hat and for the first time the boys could see what he looked like. He had a round ruddy face, partially obscured by his large black beard and wispy eyebrows making him look like an evil Santa. He wiped the sweat from his furrowed brow and called across to them gruffly.

"You can do nothing for this one now, but you might save the other." He indicated across the gym to a pile of bricks, there was a girls hand poking out from underneath.

"Lori!" Tommy cried out desperately rushing over "Merton, help me get her out!"

Almost reluctantly Merton ran to his friend's side and began to help shift the rubble and free Lori whilst still keeping an eye on Emma and the order. Once the unconscious Lori was free Merton turned his full attention back to the others in time to see them leaving. He was relieved to see the back of them but it seemed that someone else was not.

In a darkened corner of the destroyed gym a voice Merton presumed to be Vincent called.

"Going so soon Ivan? I thought it was your sole mission to rid the world of my kind" It laughed, but did not move from the shadow.

The leader, Ivan's lip curled into a look of pure disgust as he moved towards the corner, drawing his knife. "Watch the girl!" He ordered his men over his shoulder. "Do not let her slip away"

Ivan appeared to disappear into the darkness as his clothing melted into the shadow. The rest of the gymnasium watched and listened with baited breath for any sign of movement, any sound. There was nothing for a moment until a loud cracking noise broke the silence. Out of the shadow a body slumped to the floor.

Tommy and several of the Order ran to figure. It was Ivan; his face had been twisted into a look of pure terror. Something had snapped his neck. Tommy looked up expecting to see Vincent but there was nothing there. It was as though his neck had been snapped by the shadows themselves.

Tommy turned to the order members and met the gaze of a young man barely older than him. The mans face had blanched and his expression was uncannily like Ivan's.

"It's a real one!" He squeaked to the others in a high pitched cockney accent "Let's get out of 'ere!"

The others didn't need telling twice. Without so much as a backwards glance the leaderless rabble escaped through the hole. Disturbed by their behavior Tommy moved away from the shadow and back into the middle of the room. Lori had now woken up and sat groggily by Merton who was tending to Emma.

She was in a terrible state. Drenched in blood and gasping for air she once again tried to rise. Merton eased her back down gently. There were tears in his eyes.

"Shh," He cooed, "you'll be fine. You need to lay back and wait for help. Tommy go get someone!" He ordered. He looked terrified

Tommy turned to leave but Emma called him back. "No," She choked "You all have to leave now. There's a vampire in here. A full one not like Vince."

"It's daylight" Tommy reminded her.

"And yet he still killed Ivan, an experienced vampire hunter." Emma moaned desperately "You _must_ go!"

"Well just stay away from talking shadows" Lori said urgently as she indicated that Tommy should go for help.

Tommy turned away from his friends and found himself face to face with a pale gentleman, dressed in a sharp black suit. "Actually, "He said in a well spoken English accent, "I think you'll find that as long as we avoid _direct _sunlight we're alright." He smiled at Tommy showing off two gleaming white fangs.

From the floor Merton moaned "Did the British invade and we just missed the memo? I mean come on! There are more Englishmen in this town right now than in England!"

Tommy ignored him. "Who are you?" He demanded but it was not the vampire that answered.

"Grego?" Emma called softly from the floor. "Are you Gregor?"

"He's dead. " Lori reminded her softly, stroking the dying Goths face. "The order killed him.

"She's right," The vampire corrected Lori, "I am Gregor. I did not die that night, though both the order and Emma's parents believed that I did. You see there was a traitor in the order. He merely pretended to stake me." The vampire explained softly "I used the old 'turn to vapor' trick and escaped."

"So why didn't you meet up with Emma's parents?" Tommy asked. He was not entirely sure that he trusted the vampires' story.

Gregor looked ashamed "I was afraid, "He sighed sadly, "After the Rice's had battled with the order, the order vowed to destroy them. I did not want to get caught up in the cross fire."

Merton even more confused than Tommy. "I thought that the vampires that you sire are supposed to be like your children." He called from the floor "How could you abandon them?"

"I am not proud of myself" The vampire growled angrily, causing Merton to shrink back in terror. "I watched them from a distance. Watched them grow as vampires and adapt to their new lifestyle. It was amazing to see them rear their children. Emma was perfect, almost human. Whereas Vince was pure evil. They were forced to keep him locked away, but they never stopped loving him." The vampires scowled at the painful memory. "I should have been there to help them through it but I was too much of a coward. Now it is too late for me to be the father that I could have been for them. I have come here to protect their children. It is the least that I can do."

"It's too late" Emma whispered sadly. I'm dying and Vince…. There's no helping Vince."

Gergor shook his head. "There is hope for you both." He smiled down kindly. "I have in my possession a spell that will give Vincent exactly what he wants…"

"You don't need a spell for that." Emma interrupted sadly from the floor. 'Hang around another five minuets and I'll be out of his hair"

"You know that is not what he wants" Gregor sighed.

"You can let him love?" Emma asked hopefully. As Gregor nodded tears of joy welled up in Emma's eyes. "We won't have to kill him" she whispered happily.

"What about Emma?" Lori asked the vampire. "Can you do anything for her?"

"Bring her away from the light." The vampire ordered. On the floor Lori and Merton began to help her up but Tommy held up a warning hand. "How do we know that we can trust you?" He demanded. "We only have your word and as we've just seen you _murder_ someone, I don't think that it counts for very much!"

The vampire regarded Tommy critically for a moment then nodded approvingly. "You are right to be suspicious" He smiled at Tommy, "But you must remember that Ivan had just stabbed Emma and, I assume, was off to do the same to Vincent. As I have said, I have taken it upon myself to protect the two of them and therefore could not allow that odious man to live a second longer."

Tommy paused a while to consider this but Merton snapped him out of it. "Tommy!" He shot angrily "Emma needs help _now!_ We have no choice!"

Reluctantly Tommy helped them move the girl over to the vampire and hovered protectively as he began his examination.

After a moment of poking and prodding the dying girl the vampire looked up at her three concerned friends. "She needs blood," He muttered "now or she'll die"

"Let's get her to the hospital!" Tommy ordered and bent down to lift her. Gergor grabbed his wrist to stop him. His cold grip was very strong.

"I don't mean like that." He said meaningfully. "She needs to drink it"

The others looked revolted as Emma moaned desperately. "I can't! I won't kill!"

"No one said that you have to kill dear," Gregor sighed softly "You just need a small amount to get your healing powers going."

"I hate to be 'Mr. State the obvious' here" said Merton. "But look no fangs" He lifted Emma's dry lips to expose her fangless teeth. She batted his hand away.

"She does not need to bite" Gregor snapped, producing a sharp blade from his pocket. "One of you must cut yourself"

Tommy and Lori turned to Merton. "What?" He asked confused. "Oh no! Not me. I hate the sight of blood"

"Merton," said Lori pointing around the bloodstained gym, "It's everywhere!"

"I meant _my _blood." Merton moaned. He turned to look at his dying girlfriend and felt a huge pang of guilt. '_What am I doing?_ He scolded himself_ 'I've been given the chance to save her and I'm chickening out!_ Without another word he snatched the blade from Gregor and ran it across his arm.

The pain was so intense that he felt for a moment that he may bass out. Swaying slightly he lent down towards Emma. She turned her head away at first but after a little encouragement she pressed her lips to Merton's wound and drank deeply. As she did, the little colour that there was before returned to her cheeks.

"Enough!" Gregor called and Merton snatched his hand away and clutched it tightly to his chest. Tommy handed him a handkerchief to stem the flow as Gregor once again examined Emma. He lifted the end of her shirt and where there was once a knife wound there was nothing, she was completely healed

A sudden commotion drew there attention to the doorway. It appeared that the teachers were about to enter Gregor turned urgently to Emma.

"This is you're third night in America correct? You must perform this spell tonight. It _must_ be tonight or it will never work." He handed her a yellowing piece of parchment." I will come when you need me." He smiled and with a loud pop disappeared into thin air.

"How did he…?" Tommy began but was stopped mid sentence as half of the faculty burst into the room, their jaws on the floor.

" Erm…" Merton stammered as the principal marched over. "we… we.."

" We don't know what happened!" Emma moaned.

The others stared in disbelief as Emma lied their way out of the awkward situation. She feigned ignorance, claiming that the whole building had just collapsed around the netball team and that Tommy and Merton had come to save them. The boys were amazed to find that not only were they not getting in trouble, they were being commended for their brave actions.

" Where did you learn to lie so well?" Tommy muttered out of the corner of his mouth as the four of them were led to the nurses' office.

"Years of practice" She smiled back. "It comes with the territory when your family are all blood sucking creatures of the night."

"Speaking of which," Merton piped up, " What do we do about Vinny? Do you think the spell will work?

Emma shrugged as she entered the office. "I hope so. I really do."

(A/n hmm.. seems pretty straight forward from here doesn't it? Work mojo… Vince good.. happy ever after….yeah right! grins evilly )


End file.
